Un écrin vide
by Washington-Jones
Summary: Et si Ray n'était pas aussi amoureux qu'on le croit ? Ou, du moins, s'il n'était pas amoureux de celle que l'on croit ?  BaRaytt/Tiva


**Pour MarieCeline et Choka. Le premier BaRaytt (Barrett+Ray) sur fond de Tiva (ou inversement). Vous noterez l'effort fourni par l'auteur, qui a tenté de faire un OS pseudo romantique. Désolée les filles si ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez. Gros bisous à vous et Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Un écrin vide. Ziva fixait le cadeau de Ray d'un air un peu déboussolé : c'était la première fois que l'on demandait sa main. Certes, les choses n'avaient pas été faites dans les règles, mais elle appréciait le geste et sa symbolique. Une déclaration emprunte de romantisme, ce dont le co-équipier qui l'épiait à l'instant était bien incapable.<p>

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tony ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton las.

-Oh, rien. Je te trouve juste un peu… rêveuse, c'est tout.

-Et alors ?

-Et bien… je pensais que ta formation de Ninja du Mossad t'interdisait ce genre de… enfin, tu sais quoi…

-Non, je ne sais pas quoi Tony. »

Le ton, plus que glacé, fit, une fois n'est pas coutume, taire DiNozzo. Il plongea immédiatement la tête dans le rapport qu'il devait taper et ne releva pas un millimètre de cheveux quand le « ding ! » caractéristique de l'ascenseur retentit. Ziva, elle, fit pivoter sa chaise sur ses roues pour se retrouver face à une Barrett plus souriante que jamais, arborant un énorme caillou de la taille d'un œuf de pigeon à l'annulaire gauche. Sous le choc, l'israélienne jeta un regard à Tony qui travaillait toujours. Etait-il possible que son goujat de collègue ait fait sa demande en mariage ? Alors qu'il ne connaissait E.J. que depuis trois mois ? Tout à fait vraisemblable, quand on connaissait bien Tony…

C'est ce moment-là que l'italien choisi pour relever la tête, persuadé par le soudain silence que Gibbs venait d'apparaître. Il fut surpris une seconde par l'apparition de E.J. puis un sourire vient éclairer son visage.

« -Salut E.J. !

-Tony ! Tu… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, le regard de Tony venant d'atterrir sur la protubérance que portait son doigt.

« -Je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

-Tony, tu vois très bien ce que c'est…

-Ziva, reste en dehors de ça. E.J., je répète ma question : qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est juste une bague…

-JUSTE une bague ? Mais tu te fous de moi E.J. ! C'est une putain d'alliance ! Une putain d'alliance que je ne t'ai PAS offerte ! Tu comprends !

-Je…

-J'en ai rien à foutre ! »

Il se leva et, dans un seul et même geste, attrapa sa veste et fit claquer son fauteuil contre la paroi de son bloc. Il quitta l'OpenSpace à grandes enjambées, sans un mot, marquant un écart significatif quand il dépassa Barrett, et s'engouffra dans les escaliers. Ziva ressentit un pincement au cœur quand elle vit son collègue quitter la pièce ainsi : ce n'était vraiment pas dans le style de Tony de partir sans explication. En prenant les escaliers qui plus est. Il devait se sentir blessé, humilié. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle aurait ressentit si elle s'était trouvée à sa place.

Elle abandonna son observation de la cage d'escaliers pour se concentrer sur Barrett, qui, elle, venait de s'asseoir au bureau de l'italien. Elle était vraiment sans gênes, celle-là !

« -Erica ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ?

-Oui, bien entendu.

-Et vous y répondrez honnêtement ?

-Bien sûr. »

Ziva acquiesça nonchalamment.

« -Pourquoi briser le cœur de Tony ?

-Pa…Pardon ?

-Vous m'avez très bien comprise. Pourquoi faire du mal à Tony ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait, lui ?

-Mais rien !

-Alors POURQUOI ?

-Cette décision n'a rien à voir avec Tony. Ce n'est pas pour lui faire du mal c'est…

-Allez-y, qu'est-ce que c'est ? De l'empathie profonde ?

-Oh vous et votre ironie exotique, bouclez-là !

-Pardon !

-En quoi est-ce que ça vous concerne ?

-Tony est mon partenaire et mon ami. Et je suis concernée quand quelqu'un lui fait du mal.

-Oh je vous en prie ! Ce n'est pas comme si Tony ne pouvait pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre !

-MAIS IL VOUS AIME !

-Et moi pas ! »

Stupéfaite, Ziva ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer ensuite. Pourtant, la déclaration de cette pétasse blonde était plus que logique, au vue des récents évènements. Ce fut cet instant que l'ascenseur choisi pour délivrer, une seconde fois, son passager importun.

« -Ah Chérie, te voilà ! »

Les deux femmes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Ray, et c'est ainsi que Ziva comprit.

« -TOI ! s'écria-t-elle, pointant un index accusateur sur l'homme qui lui faisait face. Tu… Tu as un culot ! Le…L'ECRIN VIDE… et c'est… RAAAAAAH ! »

Elle attrapa l'écrin qui trônait encore sur son bureau et le lança au visage de Barrett, ouvrant le front de la misérable dans l'opération. Ensuite, son énervement toujours à son comble, elle plongea sa main droite dans ses fournitures de bureau et en extirpa une boîte de trombone. Les amants reculèrent immédiatement de deux pas, comprenant bien la menace que l'israélienne représentait, ainsi armée.

« -Ziva, tu sais que…

-Que tu me trompe Ray ? Oui, j'ai compris ! Que tu te tapes cette traînée ? Ca aussi ! Et je déteste être la femme bafouillée ! »

Elle se doutait que Tony aurait trouvé quelque chose à redire sur sa déclaration, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle se sentait terriblement humiliée. Et elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : étrangler Ray !

« -Ziva… »

Et voilà que l'imbécile osait continuer sur sa lancée ! Quel toupet !

« -TAIS-TOI ! OU JE JURE DEVANT DIEU QUE JE T'OUVRE LA GORGE ! »

Et là, Ray fit une erreur cruciale : il ouvrit la bouche.

« -Mais, chérie… »

Pour l'interrogatoire qui suivrait, si interrogatoire il y avait, Ziva répondrait que le trombone était partit tout seul. Le « pourquoi ? » il se retrouvait planter dans la trachée de l'agent, ça, elle laissait à « Erica » le bon soin de l'expliquer. Seulement, la blondasse était trop occupée à composer le numéro de téléphone des urgences en pleurant comme une madeleine sur le sort de son pauvre Rayninouchet qu'elle n'était pas prête de la dénoncer. Et quand bien même elle le ferait, Ziva s'en moquait éperdument. Elle enjamba l'homme à terre et monta les escaliers.

Il faisait nuit et Washington resplendissait sous les néons des enseignes et les lumières crues des lampadaires. Appuyé sur le rebord du toit, Anthony DiNozzo lui tournait le dos, les épaules avachies et la tête penchée en avant. Cette vision attrista la jeune israélienne plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle s'approcha d'un pas léger, le vent accentuant le froissement du tissu de ses vêtements alors qu'elle se mouvait jusqu'à lui. Il ne bougea pas.

« -Hey. »

Elle s'appuya sur le rebord du toit, le dos contre la paroi, faisant face à son collègue.

« -Je suis désolée.

-Moi aussi. »

Elle chercha les yeux verts, mais ne les trouva pas, perdus qu'ils étaient dans la contemplation du vide.

« -J'aurai dû m'en douter. C'est toujours comme ça.

-Tony…

-Excuse-moi. »

Il sécha des larmes qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir et se releva enfin.

« -J'ai pas à t'infliger un spectacle aussi ridicule.

-Tony…

-Ouais, je sais, règle numéro six…

-Non. »

Le regard perdu de l'italien la fit presque sourire.

« -Je… Entre Ray et moi, c'est fini.

-Hein ? Mais, tu allais l'épouser il y a cinq minutes et…

-Et ce n'est pas moi qui aie eu la bague.

-Oh. »

Ziva haussa les épaules, comme pour oublier l'incident. Tony la fixait sans rien dire, mais il avait parfaitement compris. Il esquissa un demi-sourire et tandis la main : elle tapa la sienne dans la paume de l'Agent Spécial, puis se retourna pour faire face à la ville. Il commençait à pleuvoir, et les lumières de Washington, toujours trop fortes, se transformaient, derrière le voile de pluie, en une multitude de petites lucioles. Ziva ne put retenir un sourire face à cette peinture idyllique. Tony la laissa profiter du paysage encore un moment.

« -C'est pour ça que je viens ici.

-Parce que c'est joli ?

-Parce que ça à toujours quelque chose de féérique. Mais attention, si tu en souffles ne serait-ce qu'un mot à McGee, je n'aurais pas un bleu, mais deux ! »

L'israélienne acquiesça en riant. Mieux valait ne rien dire à Tim. Pas qu'elle craignit une seule seconde la revanche de l'italien, mais plutôt qu'elle appréciait ce moment de complicité.

« -Ca ne te rappelle pas un film Tony ? »

Il la dévisagea, semblant chercher la boutade à venir. Comme elle ne venait pas, il fronça les sourcils, encore plus suspicieux. Ziva s'approcha alors pour être juste en face de lui.

« -Quel film est-ce sensé me rappeler ?

-Un film qui fini par « je t'aime ». murmura-t-elle. »

Elle effleura sa joue d'une main et s'approcha encore, lentement, lui laissant la possibilité de reculer si ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait. Mais il n'en fit rien. Et c'est sous la pluie de Washington que deux Agents Spéciaux s'embrassèrent, pour la première fois.


End file.
